The Ebony Rose
by Wolfrider
Summary: Used to be called The Transfer Students. Its 5th year for the trio and something odd is going on, or should I say someone.... i suck at summaries R+R anyways ^_^
1. All Aboard!

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters in this story.

I'm writing this like the fifth book ok. Just so there is no confusion.

Chapter 1

The train pulled in to hogwarts station and Harry, Ron and Hermione borded waving to Mrs. Weasly. " Now remember! No tangling with you know who this year!" she called. "Take care of your sister and send me an owl if your brothers get into trouble!" "Yeah, yeah, I know mom you give me the same lecture every year!" Ron yelled. " Well you must forget every year then!" she snapped. Harry sighed and started dragging his truck towards the back of the train as Ron and Mrs. Weasly's voices faded. He pulled open the compartment door and found Hermione sitting with her nose in Prefects Who Gained Power. Lately Hermione had become even more obsessed with books, if that's even possible. Her stubborn attitude toward rule breaking had seemed to increase too. "How am I ever going to become a prefect if I don't set an example for younger wizards?" she nattered, as Ron tried to persuade her to turn down Knockturn alley while shopping for quills. Harry sighed again but then smiled. Even if Hermione had become more stubborn, he was still happy to be going back to Hogwarts. The final whistle sounded and Ron slid open the compartment door looking tired from his argument with Mrs. Weasly. Even so, he reluctantly leant out the window as the train sped away.

Well, did you like it? Its short I know but the next chapters will be longer and better I promise. I already got a ton of this story written out but I'm the slowest typer in the world. Anyway, review please. You can flame it if you want to. I like to have peoples true opinions. R+R  


	2. Run in with Draco

I don't own any of the characters except the transfer students

Chapter2

Harry helped Ron drag his trunk through the door. "Reckon she'll  ever put that book down?" Ron whispered to Harry. "Are you kidding? She'd rather die than give up a whole train ride of precious reading time. She'll probably be buried with her books." "Not if I have anything to say" Ron replied with a smirk. They heaved the trunk inside and shut the door with a loud bang. Hermione looked up with an irritated look on her face then continued to read. Ron strolled over casually to Hermione. A lump formed in Harry's throat. This was going to end in a huge fight with Harry in the middle. Before Harry could stop him Ron ripped the book from Hermione's hands, unlatched the window and "Oh no!" "Oh yes!" "Ron you little…!" What Ron was he never found out because at that second Draco Malfoy slid open the compartment door laughing. "Did you lose you precious book Granger?" he sneered. "Are you ever going to give it up or are you just going to marry a book?" Crabbe and Goyle chuckled stupidly behind him. " Looks like you've got competition Weasly. You got jealous that that filthy mud blood pays more attention to school than you. Teachers beware! Weasly's on the rampage!" Crabbe and Goyle were in fits of laughter on the compartment floor. Ron blushed furiously and Hermione looked confusedly at him. "Eat slugs Malfoy" said Harry reaching for the door. "Maybe you'll have better luck with one of the new students Weasly" Malfoy said. "Ron's not interested in being friends with first years but obviously that's the best you can do considering you friends" Harry snapped nodding towards Crabbe and Goyle. It took them a while to figure out they had been insulted and then they started cracking their fingers menacingly. Ron started to crack up and Malfoy's sneer flickered. "I was talking about the new transfer students" He looked amused at the confused expressions on their faces. "Oh don't tell me you didn't know. Oh well, I suppose even they would be better company than a mudblood, a broke loser and an old scar head." Malfoy cracked up and didn't notice Harry, Ron and Hermione whip out their wands. "Get out" yelled Harry. Malfoy stopped laughing but his sneer stayed. "Come on boys" he said noticing the witch with the lunch trolley. "We don't want to stay in the company of these three." Malfoy turned and left with Crabbe and Goyle chuckling behind him.

So what do ya think? Better? I know the nerve of that Malfoy but he's where all my humor revolves. Stay tuned to see Malfoy get a taste of his own medicine! HAHAHAHA! He He R+R.


	3. Transfer students??? or mmm lunch

Chapter 3

Harry slammed the door and turned around expecting Ron to be embarrassed, but Ron and Hermione seemed to have forgotten what Malfoy said about them. Ron turned to Harry.

"Did you know there were transfer students?" he asked.

"No clue. Bet Malfoy made it up to sound smart."

"Most likely" replied Hermione.

They were interrupted by the witch with the lunch trolley.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked.

"You bet!" they yelled together.

When they had paid, they sat down again with piles of treats in their laps. The subject of transfer students was forgotten and they started a new conversation about Quidditch. 

I know I know. Its way too short but this had to be one on it's own. But what do you think of this way I wrote it. Do you like this way or the other way. Let me know and I'll continue whatever way you want. Review please! I love writing but I want to have some reviews. Hmm… who should DAD arts teacher? Hmm… anyway let me know what you think.


	4. The transfer students

Harry had thoroughly enjoyed the train ride, thinking of their rigorous argument about broomsticks. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's return. She had gone to check the time it was goings to be before they arrived at Hogwarts. Storm clouds rolled out of nowhere and lightning flashed outside.

 "We're nearly there " announced Hermione. 

"We better get changed Harry" said Ron.

 "Ah Hermione, do you mind." 

"Oh, sorry" she replied backing out of the compartment.

 "Ever notice it always seems to rain when we arrive?" asked Ron glumly.

 "Its soooo depressing." Harry laughed at his friend, but Ron was right.

 "Ok Hermione, you can come back in!" yelled Ron. He and Harry were dressed in their black Hogwarts robes. Hermione came back in adjusting her hat. Ron and Hermione struck up a new conversation about O.W.L.s and Harry stared dully out the window. Suddenly the dark silohette of a castle came into view. It was barely visible through the rain but Harry recognized it instently. It was the thought of that castle that got him through the summer. The train slowed and finally stopped. Harry, Ron and Hermione left the train together and for the carriges to take them to the castle. The first years were being taken up to the castle by boats as usual but by Professer Snape, since Hagrid was on the envoy with the giants. Even though it was raining hard Harry could still make out the sour expression on Snape's face. Harry looked away and was happy to see the carriges rolling towards them. Harry, Ron and Hermione were joined in a carrige by Nevielle Longbottem.

 "I wonder who will be a new Gryfindor this year" he said excitedly as they rolled towards the school. 

"Whoever they are they better be equip to follow the rules if we're ever to win the House Cup" replied Hermione. 

"Hermione, in case you've forgotten, we've won the House Cup every year and it's been DUE to rule breaking!" Ron reminded her.

 Hermione stuck her nose in the air and refused to continue the conversation. Harry sighed. His stomah grumbled. It seemed like ages ago since he had lunch on the train and was looking forward to the Welcoming Feast. The rain if anything had become harder but soon enough they were in front of the castle. Harry ron hermione and nevielle raced towards towards the castle holding their cloaks over their heads. They stopped only once to help nevielle who had tripped and fell in the mud. Malfoy walked by laughing at the 3 of them soaking in rain and mud. Ron muttering under hid breath as he helped harry heave nevielle out of the puddle, and they were soon standing in the entrance hall. They were soaked. Harry looked down at the puddle of mud on the floor surrounding them. Hermione noticed and gave a disapproving glare then whipped her wand out.

 "Hermione, your not gonna curse us just because of a little mud are you?" asked Ron. "I'm just…" 

"No! You're a spy! Mrs. Norris in disguise! You're gonna put the body bind curse on us and wait for Filch then he'll hang us from the celing by our ankles!" 

Ron chuckled at his own (very bad ) joke but nevielle looked terrified. "Oh just stand still!" Hermione said and with a few well chosen words the mud disappeared and all three were dried.

" Let's go eat I'm starved" stated harry

They walked into the great hall where the whole school was seated. They were among the few stragglers who were left unseated. They took their places at the Gryfindor table and waited to start the sorting. Not soon enough the first years entered with a very unhappy looking Snape and the sorting hat was placed on a stool before them.each student stepped forward to put on the hat. This was a dull experience for Harry and he instently zone out. Every once and a while he'd snap back to attention when the hat shouted out

"Gryfindor!"

In total there were 5 new Gryfindors, 2 girls and 3 boys. Finally, once every one had been sorted Dumbledore got to his feet.

" I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest has been named that for a reason thus resulting in it being forbidden. All first years, and some older who refrain from using their memory, will please note this. I would also like to remind you that magic in the hallways is not permitted. I also have one other announcement."

Harry was expecting the silly speech he gave to make the food appear, but instead he took a deep breath.

"As some of you probably know Hogwarts will be receiving 2 new transfer students."

Whispers broke out across the hall. Harry looked at Ron who wore the same astonished face he did. For once in hid life Malfoy wasn't lying. Dumbledore waited for the whispers to subside the continued.

"They are two girls," he said. More exited whispers from the guys.

 "One is in the 3rd year and the other is in the 5th."

Harry turned excitedly to Ron and Hermione.

"Did you hear that? One is in the 5th year." Asked Harry.

"Yeah wonder what she's like?" replied Ron.

Dumbledore continued. "They will be arriving later on this evening, but I ask that you do not bother them as they have had a long journey. And I have one last thing to say… Flibbertigibet!"

And with that last word the sparkling golden plates filled with food. Harry had forgotten about his hunger in the excitement of the new students but it returned full foce when he saw the plates stacked with food and he instently began to dig in. Hermione ate furiously quick. Harry supposed she wanted to get in some 'library time'. Hermione had given up on S.P.E.W. after interviewing over 50 elves during the summer. She found that they were quite happy with their jobs and were horrified at her suggestion of pay. Harry was personally relieved. When the main coarse disappeared it was replaced with mouth- watering desserts. Harry tried almost all of it. Finally when the plates were cleared Harry, Ron and Hermione trudged upstairs to the Common Room. They collapsed in armchairs in front of the fire and Ron and Hermione stuck up a game of chess. Harry drifted in and out of reality. This is probably why he broke Dennis Creevy's nose in surprise he came up behind him ant started yelling.

"Everyone the transfer students are down in the Entrance Hall! They just arrived and are being sorted!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and there was a rush to get to the portrait hole. Ron practically ripped Harry from his chair and dragged him out the portrait hole. Harry came down the marble staircase to find the Entrance Hall packed with students. It seemed everyone had got wind the mysterious transfer students had arrived. Harry figured  there was so much commotion because Hogwarts had never received new students before. Other than first years that is. The three pushed through the croud.

"What house do you do you reckon they'll be in?" asked Ron.

"No one really _knows _Ron," replied Hermione.

"I hope not Slytherin" commented Harry. "Just what we need, another Malfoy."

The tense crowd waited impatiently. Suddenly a door to the Great Hall was opened.and Dumbledore walked out.He looked at the crowd and smiled.

"I should have guessed you wouldn't be able to resist your curiosity. Well since you've all interrupted your very important activities to greet the new students I'll first tell you what house they are in. Both new students are in…"

The students waited impatiently.

"Gryfindor" said Dumbledore finally.

The roar from the Gryfindors was tremendous. Dumbledore waited until the noise stopped then continued.

 "Their names are Michelle and Kida Kenyato. They come form Canada.Michelle if you please."

This was the moment everyone was waiting for. They were finally going to meet these mysterious new transfer students who come from so far away. The Hogwarts students backed away allowing a girl to step through the door and come alongside Dumbledore. The girl who had walked through was quite pretty. There were catcalls from the guys. She blushed slightly. She looked like she had spent hours preparing to get here She wore black Hogwarts robes and her shoulder length blue hair was held neatly with a clip. Her nails were painted blue and she had glittering green eyes.

"Not bad" whispered Ron.

Harry turned to look at him, he had a smile on his face.

"This is Michelle. She is in the 3rd year," said Dumbledore.

"Next is the 5th year" said Ron. "They're sisters so they have to look something alike."

There was a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Kida if you please" said Dumbledore.

It turns out Ron was wrong. Very wrong! Kida walked through the door. She was drenched head to toe. She'd obviously put no effort towards her appearance. Her sister looked like she had arrived in a limo. _She_ looked like she walked 10 000 miles in the rain just to get here. The only thing not wet, were her robes. Her hair was dark brown. It was mid back length. She didn't smile at anyone even Dumbledore. Her eyes were a dark bluish gray color and sometimes they appeared almost black.

"This is Kida. She is in the 5th year," Dumbledore announced.

"Guess I was wrong" said Ron sounding disappointed. Hermione noticed.

'Just because she's not _gorgeous_doesn't mean she's not nice," she stated.

"I dunno Hermione. She doesn't look very nice," said Harry.

"Yeah, I'd rather talk to Michelle," said Ron, dragging Harry over to the groupe surrounding Michelle.

Hermione sighed and followed them. Michelle was loving all of the attention. She was talking enthusiastically to Seamus and Dean who were practically drooling over her. Hermione noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes I love Quidditch" cried Michelle.

Harry snapped to attention.

"You play Quidditch?" he asked. "What position?"

"I play keeper," she replied.

"Great! That's an open position" said Ron.

"Great!" replied Michelle.

"By the way I'm Ron Weasly, this is Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter. You may have hard of him once or twice." Said Ron.

Michelle giggled and Ron blushed.

"Pleased to meet you" she said shaking their hands.

"So the new kid has made friends with scar head's trio how classic."

They turned to see Malfoy standing behind them.

"Shut up Malfoy!" said Harry.

"Oh I'm scared. What are you gonna do? Get Granger to hit me in the head with a book?"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Michelle stepped towards him.

"Hi, I'm Michelle Kenyato, wanna be friends? Who are you?"

Harry and Ron nearly fell over in shock.

"Draco Malfoy" he said dully not taking her hand. "Come on boys before we get loser fever." Crabbe and Goyle cracked up folling Malfoy.

"Okay then" said Michelle smiling. "Anyways."

She turned to talk to one of the many people surrounding her. Harry suddenly remembered Kida. He tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"I wonder how Kida is taking her sister's instant popularity" he said.

"Dunno" said Ron.

They turned to look at Kida but her expression didn't say much. Dhe stood alone watching the crowd around Michelle. She had an odd look in her eyes and she seemed to be watching everyone at once. She reminded Harry of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Michelle who was now talking to a 3rd year Gryfindor girl named Shiniqua. She had chestnut brown chin length hair and hazel eyes. Harry had never really noticed her before. His eyes wandered back over to Kida. She was engaged in a conversation with Professor Dumbledore.Then it clicked. She reminded him of Dumbledore. Giving all those people the same penetrating stare Harry knew so well. She also reminded him of Professor Moody. Always has his eyes on everyone, watching them. The Entrance Hall slowly began to empty. Harry was becoming very tired himself. He mentioned theis to Ron and Hermione yawned and nodded.

"Hey Michelle" called Ron.

"Yes" she answered.

"Do you wanna come with us so we can show you where the Common Room's entrance is?" Ron asked.

"No I'll be ok. I have to stay and talk to Professor Dumbledore with my sister. I'll meet you up there!"

"Okay see ya!" they called together.

"She seems awfully nice" said Hermione as they dragged themselves up the stairs.

"Yeah. She'll be on good terms with everybody. I don't think that even Snape can resist her cheerfulness" replied Ron.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Dragon Scale" said Harry sleepily.

She swung open and let them through.

"Lets wait for Michelle" suggested Harry. They all agreed.

15 minutes later the portrait swung open and in came Kida followed by Michelle.

"Hey guys thanks for waiting" Michelle called a little too cheerful for this time of night.

Kida gave the three another one of her stares then proceeded to her dormitory.

"Night Kida" called Michelle after her.

"Uh hu" Kida grunted.

Harry thought this was extremely bad nature but Michelle seemed satisfied. She stretched and yawned.

"We better get to bed or we'll be late in the morning" she stated.

"I guess so" yawned Ron.

They nodded and headed for their dormitories.  Harry changed  and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

So how did you like it? This chapter was a lot longer like I promised. Thank u to the one person who reviewed and all of you who read. This is lame attempt ant humor. I'll try to be some what funnier in the next chapter. Malfoy V.S Kida. It's gonna be good. Lol o well hope u like. R+R. 


End file.
